


Art for Go I Know Not Whither And Fetch I Know Not What by Banbury

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, NCIS Reverse Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the storyGo I Know Not Whither And Fetch I Know Not Whatwritten by Banbury for the NCIS Reverse Bang 2018.





	Art for Go I Know Not Whither And Fetch I Know Not What by Banbury

**Author's Note:**

> This is the artworks I created for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang. The first one is the modified version of the artwork that has been claimed by Banbury. The second one has been created after I read the story. 
> 
> Thanks to Banbury that had taken the risk to claim my Ellie Bishop centric artwork for her Reverse Bang.

Artworks for the story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628876"> Go I Know Not Whither And Fetch I Know Not What </a>written by Banbury for the NCIS Reverse Bang 2018.  

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Go I Know Not Whither and Fetch I Know Not What](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628876) by [Banbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury)




End file.
